In many environments of use the presence of an articulating grab handle may be beneficial. By way of example only, and not limitation, such articulating grab handles may be used at positions in raised adjacent relation to an occupant seat in a transportation vehicle such as an automobile, aircraft, watercraft, railroad car, or the like. Such a handle can be grasped by a user to provide stability as he or she moves between seated and unseated conditions. Such handle assemblies may also incorporate lights to allow the user to read or to perform other functions when natural light is limited.
In some environments, it may be desirable for a user to have access to an outwardly projecting support hook to hang clothing, coats and other articles in an accessible yet out of the way position. It may also be desirable that the outwardly projecting support hook be movable between open and closed positions so as to project outwardly in an operative condition only when in use.
In the past, articulating coat hooks have been incorporated into grab handle structures. However, such prior hooks typically have incorporated a pivot pin in conjunction with spring biasing to permit operative rotation of the hook between open and closed positions. While such prior systems have been functional, they utilize multiple parts which must be assembled in a relatively complex operation. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a functional hook structure of reduced complexity.